The Little Cub
by AthenaLentz
Summary: Book #1 Two different species who fall in love, one with a destiny the other born into it as the son of Adam and the daughter of Aslan, can these two do what they were meant to and to protect each other? Read the story to find out more.
1. New Four Friends

This book takes place during the first movie.

Ages of the kids in the lion the witch and the wardrobe

Peter: 13

Susan: 12

Edmund: 10

Elizabeth: 10

Lucy: 8

Elizabeth was visiting her old friend Mr. Tumnus in Narnia she was a born animal shape-shifter slash human due to a wizard able to save her life, wanting to visit Mr. Kirke she calls him, an old friend of his after saying hello to Mr. Kirke she heard shouting.

Running down the hall she slid down the bars that met with her pale face, one of the two boys named Peter and Edmund looked up to surprising that he sees a girl.

"Peter, Peter look." He nudged his older brother to look but when he finally did to shut him up... she was gone.

"Don't turn into Lucy now," Peter told him and continued to walk further.

Hearing Mrs. McCready talk bored the children as she appeared once more looking through the bars of the railings, he was definitely going crazy but Edmund was fixated on seeing the girl his age, as he walked up to his room, Digory told her nicely to go give the boys some comfort as she brought some toys she had for the boys to play with trying to be nice.

Knocking as the door was half opened already she walked in.

"Oh, a visitor," Peter said looking at Edmund nudging him to say something.

"He-hello." He gave her a glance then put his hands in his pockets.

Peter rolled his eyes, he obviously didn't know respect when shown as he held out his hand "don't mind my brother, my names Peter, Peter Pevensie." He told her. "That's my little brother Edmund."

Giving a nervous smile meeting new four friends she will have, she used her other hand and shook it smiling.

"Elizabeth, pleasure meeting you Peter," she moved her eyes to Edmund now "peter... I uh, brought some games I believe you two will like... I really don't know if..."

"Don't worry, we will be happy to play them, thank you," Peter said being polite.

A few hours later of getting them settled in she was in her one room as Edmund came by taking a quite an interest in her.

"Hello, Edmund." She said not needing to look to know.

"I came to ask, why did you hide when my brother wanted to see you?" Edmund asked curiously.

"It's not easy to explain Edmund, you see in my world I live in, my father said if I were to ever encounter creatures like you, it has to be only one for now..."

"Why?"

"Erm... because it takes trust in two to believe what's really there." She said.

He nodded leaning against the wall still talking to her, wanting to know more, usually Edmund was never the sort, back home he was horrible to Lucy and still is constantly making fun of her, taunting her. But now with Lizzy, it's like she is able to change him, make him a better brother and human he could be.

It's like with her he could change for the better shaking it off.

"I see, so when I looked at you, you can trust me really?"

Turning to face him she walked up to him not feeling uncomfortable at all he stood straight, closing the door.

"Show me."

"Well, someone is persistent," Elizabeth said impressed with him.

Sighing softly, she smiled and shook her head no then walked to check on the others, heading downstairs she noticed Lucy is very uncomfortable, hearing her talking to her siblings unhappy about the new home they have to be for quite some time.

"Sheets feel scratchy." She sniffled.

Standing beside him Susan comforts her little sister "wars don't last forever Lucy, we'll be home soon."

Edmund makes a snarky comment "Yeah if home's still there."

This made Lucy look up saddened, as Susan sighed.

"Isn't time you were in bed?"

"Yes, mom." He said sarcastically.

"Ed." Peter turns to Lucy "you saw outside, this place is huge we can do whatever we want here, tomorrow's going to be great... really."

"Don't worry Susan, I'll take him to get in bed," Elizabeth told her as she thanked for the help.

Walking to Edmunds room she closed the door and sighed softly not wanting to do show him the truth yet.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"You wanted to know the truth, well I'm ready to trust you, do you?"

He nodded and as she slowly calmed she transformed into her true form she was a lion cub looking up at him, he was breathing heavily. A bit frightened but knew it was Lizzy inside as he knelt down to be face to face with her.

"Liz?" Edmund asked to see if her human mind was in there.

She showed that by licking his forehead and playfully played with him on the ground like it would a normal dog as he laughed, he sat back up on the bed watching her come over beside him as she smiled on the inside. Edmund could see it, she was definitely still there, slowly and calmly he reached his hand out as she touched her head to him it left him a lion mark.

The lion mark was a brand that she trusts him, that he had promised to watch over her and be her mate as they would say it in lion form, he got in bed whilst holding her and put her down on the bed as she sniffed the comforters.

"What? Never been in a human bed before."

He watched as she went under the covers emerging out later lying down under them, her eyes slowly fell asleep, hopefully, Peter is right. She hasn't checked the TV to see if it would be sunny tomorrow to play, Edmund began to pet her stroking her soft fur as usually the lions he has ever seen up close were the ones at the zoo she purred happily watching him.

What was this feeling the boy felt as she felt it too not aware of this human feeling of love for him, he pulled her close to him to safely secure her, Elizabeth felt comfortable for a reason and it was strange, odd like happiness as she fell asleep in the arms of the boy she first began to trust.


	2. The First One

The next morning arrived Edmund woke to still a fur warmth feeling beside him as it was Elizabeth he didn't want to get up, how anyway? It was raining. Her little eyes woke yawning seeing it rain hoping to go outside.

"I see you want to go outside." He said as he watched her peering out the window.

Without further questions Edmund grabbed his raincoat and picked up the little cub heading outside it wasn't cold nor warm but both the rain drizzled for a while as he sat under the tree watching her play in the mud, Lizzy came over to him and dragged him with her teeth tugging on his sleeve playfully.

Hours of playing with his cub Edmund just laid there letting the rain drop on him completely soaked he then saw Lizzy lay on her back facing the other way as their heads met he looked to her and reached with his other hand.

Transforming willingly, she allowed herself to be a human, he sat up and looked over his shoulder getting up offering his hand to her as she took it, the two stood inches from each other.

Lucy meanwhile was outside looking gloomy bored out of her mind, she noticed the two and gasped shocked.

"Susan, Peter come here." She quietly called out to her siblings.

What they saw was a romance starting to blossom Lucy smiled with a wide gap as she was waiting for something to happen, the two lovebirds outside looked up at the rain.

"I know what you're thinking..." Lizzy said with a smile.

Edmund just smiled and put his hand behind the back of her wet hair "come on we should go."

After getting her dried up in her cub form he carried her to the library where Susan was playing a dictionary game looking for what's the Latin word for a specific name, Lizzy sat where

Edmund was underneath a chair and her sitting on it looking down towards him.

Lucy was sitting at the window bored out of her mind.

"Gastrovascular..." Susan said to Peter but no answer from him

"come on Peter Gastrovascular."

Peter sighed and looked to Susan "is it Latin?"

Getting out from underneath the chair he picked up his cub as

Edmund laid her on his lap "is it Latin for - worse game ever invented?"

Susan just gave him a look then Lucy came over suggesting a game "we could play hide and seek." Just a scoff came from Edmund as Lucy turned back to Peter "come on Peter, please?" She puts puppy eye face "pretty please? Mm..." Lucy whined.

Peter knew the only way to get it her way was to play "1... 2... 3... 4" Edmund looked at Peter what? As he covered his eyes counting up to ten.

Everyone went to find a hiding spot it wasn't easy for Lucy as she was pushed by Edmund with the cub hiding with him.

Lucy came back all of the sudden shouting "I'm back I'm back"

Edmund poked his head out telling her to be quiet, Peter came over.

"I'm not sure you two have got the quite idea of this game."

Lucy looked confused "weren't you wondering where I was?" She asked.

Edmund came out with Lizzy from the curtains "That's the point, that is why he was seeking you."

"Do I win?" Susan asked coming over.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore," Peter said to Susan.

"I've been... gone for hours," Lucy said quietly glancing up at her three siblings.

Back in the spare room all of them except Lizzy who came from the wardrobe looked, Edmund even knocked on the harden back of it.

"Lucy the only wood in there is the back of the wardrobe," Susan told her what she saw.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination."

After Peter said that the four walked out of the door until Lucy spoke up.

"I wouldn't lie about this!"

Edmund then walked up to her making a joke "I believe you," He told her.

"You do?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard."

"Oh, will you just stop," Peter began "you just have to go make everything worse, don't you?"

"It's just a joke." Edmund defended himself.

"When are, you going to learn to grow up," Peter told him.

"Shut up! You think your dad but you're not!" He said to Peter running out causing Lizzy to follow after him see if she could catch him on time.

"Well, that was nicely handled," Susan said sarcastically to Peter going after the cub and Edmund.

"It really was there..." She said quietly.

Another night arrived as Lucy knew it was there, she didn't doubt it one bit, as she went across the hall back to the wardrobe a little cub sat there by the wall of the bathroom door while Edmund went to the bathroom, he came out seeing Lucy go to the wardrobe.

Following him, she knew one was enough but two in Narnia this wasn't good, as he walked in the spare room calling out to Lucy.

"Lucy... where are you?"

"Edmund please, don't one was enough now you," Lizzy begged him tugging at his robe trying to stop him.

"Stop it." He whispered gently picking her up opening the door of the wardrobe with one hand. Going I'm with her "hope you're not afraid of the dark."

He walked through only to trip on a branch causing Lizzy to laugh a bit, she hopped through the snow while he called out for her only to hear the sounds of bells. She knew who was coming.

Pale and white the sleigh was, it was the white witch she recognized it, hoping he wouldn't be tempted she watched what would happen as the dwarf grabbed her by the scruff while the two talked.

"Let go, you mangy dwarf!" She said growling, seeing she was sat at the bottom of the sleigh while he got tempted.

"No don't." She told him but the white witch glared at her to shut up.

This was why she didn't want him to go in the wardrobe as he asked for Turkish delight she hit her head knowing it's a spell of temptation.


	3. Into the Wardrobe

The next morning arrived when it was sunny and bright out, the cub could sense it as she buried herself into Edmunds chest who held her close to him every night now or she'd never sleep, it was then on accident he fell on his bum waking up the two Others.

"Ow, that hurt." Edmund painfully said as he smiled looking up at Elizabeth "must you do that every time?" He asked he was in a happier mood since yesterday even Peter found that odd, picking her up once he was off the ground he simply said to

Lizzy "come on girl, let's go wake the girls."

In the girl's room Lucy and Susan had slept in the same bed nightmares perhaps Edmund guessed in his mind, he set her down on Susan's bed as she did her job licking her awake, also waking Lucy up.

"Elizabeth, hey girl." Lucy said wide awake now to seeing her, she pets her beautiful golden fur stroking it from the head to the back as she purred happier, she glanced up seeing Edmund smiling for once causing her to smile too "You're in a better mood." Lucy said to him.

He woke up from some kind of daze a daydream more like it as

Edmund looked to Lucy and Susan "hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Taking Lizzy with him the two walked to get breakfast.

"Is it just me or does he look different?" Lucy then turned to Susan.

Outside everyone was playing cricket, Lizzy was playing with Susan, Peter, and Edmund with the yarn as Lucy didn't want to join in because Edmund made her cry again the other night. All of them petted her as Susan took a small piece of yarn as she moved the string.

Lizzy purred and pounced on it making the others laugh because she was such a cute cub doing that.

"Hey, let me have a turn," Edmund said taking out a small Laser he got at Central London before the war started as he pressed the button a red light appeared on the grass as this caught Lizzy's attention. Edmund moved back as she tried to catch the odd light.

"Come get it, where is it."

She tried to catch it with her paws and saw it at the tree he pointed it at.

"You got a cat laser?" Susan asked never seeing that before.

"Yeah, why?" Edmund asked while playing with Elizabeth.

It was then Peter came back with the cricket game equipment, Mrs. McCready gave them that they were waiting for, setting up the game as Peter was going to be the pitcher, Edmund was looking up with the bat to the window where he knew that's where Narnia was and that the throne and Turkish delight called him.

"Peter winds up, poised yet to take another wicket!" He said throwing it at Ed's hip.

"Ow," He said waking up from the hit.

"Wake up dolly daydream," Peter told him.

"Why can't we play hide N seek again," Edmund asked but for his benefit he wanted to go get more Turkish delight, make that promise to the queen to bring all his siblings.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game."

"Besides we could all use the fresh air," Susan said trying to make things better.

"It's not like there isn't air inside." Edmund rudely said.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked as he tossed the ball on each hand.

"Are you?"

He whacked the ball into the stained glass as Peter had bolted it, all five of them ran as Elizabeth was a human after arriving at where the armor was broken.

"Oh, well-done ed," Peter said.

From the far end of the mansion, all five could hear Mrs. McCready shout what on earth is going on up there! This caused them to panic making a run for it, unable to escape anywhere with the steps of Mrs. McCready, everyone hurried upstairs to a door but it was locked the last one was the spare room as Edmund and Elizabeth ran ahead of them, opening the door.

"Come on!" He told them anxiously.

"You've got to be joking..." Susan said sarcastically standing with Peter.

But without any time left they had no choice but to go in the wardrobe Elizabeth changed back to her cub form to fit in with the four as she heard them argue, accidentally both Peter and Susan fell back on the snow. Once it was clear enough they looked behind them shocked and stunned at the beautiful scenery.

Lucy was right though she walked back smiling "Don't worry, I'm sure it's just your imagination."

Edmund watched the others play as he looked over reminded that the white witch once pointed to him where the castle was Susan hit him with a snowball on the shoulder.

"Ow, watch it." He said rubbing off the snow.

"You little liar," Peter said going up to him.

"You didn't believe her either," Edmund said annoyed glaring at his brother.

"Boys stop it."

The two of them looked at Elizabeth and stopped arguing but then reminded that they can't go hiking in the snow once Lucy wanted to go see Mr. Tumnus Elizabeth hopped in the snow trying to get around as Edmund had come picking her up covering her with his robe so she didn't get cold, listening to Lucy going on about what they will do at the house only to realize that the window was broken and the whole place was ruined.

They ran in to see that everything was broken, smashed even his father's picture was broken when Edmund stepped on it, Elizabeth jumped off his arms as she sniffed knowing the wolves had done this.

"Those mangy pests." She muttered as Peter and the rest had ignored her, she noticed a note and tugged on Peter's robe.

Once she tugged on it, he looked at her gesturing her head to the note taking it, she kept looking around as he began reading it to look for clues on what else happened, then she heard Susan talking.


	4. The Witches Castle

The Pevensie's remained stuck with words to say after reading the note that was pinned to the tree, all arguing one should go look for him. What they haven't noticed was that Lizzy was headed to the white witches' castle before Edmund even thought of it.

It was chilling cold until she climbed up the stairs met up by Maugrim the head chief.

"What are you doing here, child." He growled.

"I've come to talk to Jadis."

He lowered his growl and nodded heading upstairs carrying her by the scruff of her neck.

He set her down harshly on purpose.

"Why have you come here," Jadis said sitting on her throne, glaring down at the girl.

"I don't know what your plan is but you best stay away, you'll see."

"Threating me, are we?" She said nonchalantly.

"You crossed the line Witch."

"Watch your language girl, or I will make you my statue."

"The boy has nothing to do with this, they will defeat you and you'll lose," Lizzy warned her.

Jadis gripped her wand tight and glared at her, taking a deep breath she heard the boy come in as the castle gates echoed beyond the hallway.

"Looks like I have a way to win after all."

The dwarf took her to the cell as she was struggling in his grip, thrown in the dungeon separate from the other, only realizing that another cage belonged to Tumnus.

"Lizzy?" He asked.

"Yeah... it's me."

Not going to stay here forever she found a way out sneaking out the back when she went down the stairs of the sleeping chief, she saw Ed mess with one of the statues.

"Edmund! No." She said.

This startled him as he continued to draw on a lion's eyes.

This startled him as he continued to draw on a lion's eyes

"Oh, come on, it is quite funny." He said laying the wood down.

Picking up the cub he walked up the stairs and led by Morgrum to the throne room, to his eyes it was any ordinary throne with her cape around it, he grinned a bit wanting to sit. Taking her with him he sat down on it lying her on his lap like the queen of England.

Unnoticed the witch came again and watched until she said something "like it?"

He startled jumping up from the seat backing up, holding Lizzy protectively especially from the cold as they talked. "Yes, your-your majesty," Edmund said nervously stammering.

Sitting down Jadis spoke, "tell me Edmund, are your sisters' deaf?"

"No?"

"And your brother is he... unintelligent?"

"Well, I think so but mum-"

"THAN HOW DARE YOU COME ALONE!" Jadis shouted as this made Edmund moved back down the stairs holding Lizzy closer instinctively.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I tried!" He pleaded.

"Edmund I ask so little of you."

"They-they just wouldn't listen to me."

"... couldn't even do that."

"I-I did bring them half way, they're at the little house in the dam, with-with the beavers."

Edmund gulped frightened and scared inside, he could feel even Lizzy shake as he petted her fur calming her down having experience with cats when scared.

"Well... I guess you're not a total lost then." The white witch said calmer now.

Edmund approaches again.

"Is there any chance I may have some of that Turkish delight now?"

"Ginnabrick, our guest is hungry."

Pulling out his knife he shoved it sideways on Edmunds back.

"This way...for your num nums..."

White Witch knew she had to get them as she called the head chief.

"Maugrim! You know what to do..."

Maugrim lets out a howl, Edmund realizes the horrible truth as wolves surround the castle... they charge from the castle.

BACK AT THE BEAVERS HOUSE:

Maugrim looked to the dam then turned to his men.

"Take them."

Coming inside with Peter, Mr. Beaver urged his wife "hurry mom, they are after us!"

Mrs. Beaver said, "Right then..."

Seeing her scramble for food and supplies Susan asked.

"What is she doing?"

Mrs. Beaver answered while putting the stuff in a basket.

"Don't worry, you'll thank me later. It's a long journey and a beaver gets cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver said ecstatic wanting to hurry.

Susan helped Mrs. Beaver asking. "Do you think we should bring jam?"

Peter sarcastically replied to her question "only if the Witch has toast."

THEY GO INSIDE THE TUNNEL.

"This should lead to Aslan's" Mr. Beaver told them.

"I thought it led to your mom's!" Mrs. Beaver asked.

Lucy falls over tripping over something.

"They're in the tunnel." She whispered.

Running further they reached a dead end as Mrs. Beaver panics.

"You should have brought a map!"

Turning to face her Mr. Beaver replied: "There wasn't room next to the jam!"

Climbing out as everyone else followed as Peter got out Lucy fell behind stones of what used to be creatures.

Getting up all of them notice the stone animals.

Mr. Beaver noticed a badger and saddened. "He was my best mate!"

"What happened to them?" Susan asked worriedly now.

"This is what happens to the enemies of the witch." A red fox appeared, happens to be a friend of Lizzy's.

"Stand there traitor. Or I'll chew you to pieces!" Mr. Beaver said walking up to him.

The fox jumped down and chuckled.

"Relax I'm one of the good guys."

"We'll you look mighty one of the bad guys." Mr. Beaver spoke fiercely.

"And unfortunate family resemblance, but we can discuss family breeding later right now we got to move." The fox said to them

Looking behind him Peter turned to the fox.

"What do you suggest?"

 **FOX LOOKS UP**

The Fox stays on the lower ground, the beavers and the children are in a tree... the wolves approach.

Wolves break through the barrier as Fox is out in the center.


End file.
